criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary Bedtime Stories/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Bruno: Giulianno Rose, you are under arrest for the brutal murder of Christine Rasher. Bruno (disgusted): Bruh seriously, how could you shoot a young teenage girl and throw her to the alligators ? Giulianno (laughing): Is this supposed to be a joke officers ? Bruno: No, we are 100% serious. You shot Christine with a tranquilizer gun. You left tobacco stains on it. Giulianno: Chewing tobacco is a crime now ? Italy is much more interesting than USA then. Bruno: After shooting her, you dragged her to the lake and dumped her body in. Only a sharpshooter like you would have been able to shoot her in the heart from a first try. Bruno: Also, you left your freckles treatment cream on her bow. Now confess Giulianno! Giulianno (sweating): Giulianno (facepalming): Fine...I did kill her... Bruno: Did you really killed her just because she tore up your documents about the creature of the lake? Giulianno (panicking): Not that...I killed her to protect myself from a public scandal. Giulianno: When I arrived at Venusville, I decided that I will spend all of my free time doing researches about the creature. Giulianno (in love): But...then I met Summer...I enjoyed spending time with her, talking with her...etc. Giulianno (embarrassed): One night, she invited me to her house and I just couldn't say no. However...we kinda...ya know...slept together. Bruno (disgusted): SLEPT ? She has just turned 17 ? WHAT WAS ON YOUR MIND ? Giulianno (panicking): I DIDN'T KNEW THAT SHE IS 17, SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE'S 23. Giulianno: But then...while we were doing those things...Christine came in and saw us together in bed. Giulianno: Summer didn't told me that her friend is also there...I...I completely froze. Giulianno (angry): She threatened to tell everyone that I slept with a 17-years-old girl...I couldn't let her do that, it was all a mistake! Giulianno (panicking): Since Summer refused to do anything about it, I...I took the matter in my own hands! Giulianno: I arrived first at the campsite and invited Christine, pretending that I was Summer. When she arrived, I shot her with a tranquilizing gun and threw her body into the lake. I had to save myself. Bruno: Well Giulianno...I think you could just explain Christine what really happend instead of killing her. You are under arrest! At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Mr Rose, you are standing accussed for the murder of Christine Rasher, how do you plead ? Giulianno: Guilty your honor, but...It wasn't my fault. Summer lied about her age, then we slept together... Judge: I see, I see. But then you killed Miss Rasher because she saw you two in bed. Giulianno (panicking): I had to protect myself...she would tell everyone that I'm a pedo or some other things. She didn't wanted to listen to my story at all. Judge: Mr Rose, you still took a life of a young girl. I hereby sentence you to 25 years in prison. Giulianno (sad): Great...oh God what have I done...